


Nurse Yoo Will See You Now

by roseantique1234



Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mafia Boss Shownu, Minhyuk is a nosy wingman but he works, Nurse Cosplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read previous two stories for a little context, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, cosplay sex, doctor Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: The core leadership of Black Bear have a little year end party and Minhyuk has a little gift for his boss and his best friend
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030842
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	Nurse Yoo Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louandpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandpizza/gifts).



“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!” the ever rambunctious Minhyuk declares as he pushes pass Kihyun who had just open the front door ready to (as he said) get the party started.

It was approaching the end of the year and Minhyuk independently declared that the core leadership (plus Kihyun) was overdue for a party to celebrate old endings, new beginnings, asses served, and asses eaten – it didn’t make sense all that was important was Minhyuk wanted a party and he is getting a party and he specifically requested it to happen at Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s apartment in the middle of the city. With no chance to protest Hyungwon, Hoseok, Changkyun, and Jooheon made the 1.5hr drive from the main safehouse to the luxurious penthouse apartment shared by their bear-ish leader and his beloved doctor boyfriend. 

Kihyun sighs as he steps aside allowing the rest of the men to file into the apartment each bringing along either bags of food or alcohol to last the gang throughout the night. The doctor gave each of them a quick hug since it has been a while since the whole group was together.

“Sorry for intruding hyung,” Changkyun apologized sheepishly as Kihyun gave him a tight hug.

“It’s okay, it’ll be fun,” Kihyun chuckles half-heartedly. To be frank, Kihyun was not thrilled by the idea of having to host the guys for a party he didn’t even come up with. He loved them, don’t get him wrong, it’s just being a doctor took a lot of energy. And the idea of having to take care of 6 partying men, and the clean up afterward in HIS apartment was enough to give him headache necessitating the strongest morphine Korea had to offer. But what can he say… what Minhyuk wants Minhyuk gets.

Was this a good idea? 

\---

No this is a very very bad idea.

“CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG C’mon Hoseok hyung DRINKKKKKKKKKK!” Minhyuk chants as he tilts the large jug over more and more forcing the brownish liquid down poor Hoseok’s throat. Hoseok squints his eyes wincing at the pressure of the beer that was gushing down his throat. When he bottom upped he slammed the jug onto Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s glass coffee table with a force causing the whole table to shake.

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!” Hoseok yells eyes wide open at attention, with foam dribbling from the edges of his lips. 

Hyungwon leans onto Hoseok’s broad shoulder affectionately and uses his thumb to wipe away the foam from his lover’s lips. He brings it to his lips and licks it off giggling tipsily, “Hehe. You’re such a messy bunny. Hehe.”

The gang had been drinking for about 3 hours at this point. Dirty pots were thrown haphazardly into the sink, and empty bottles of various liquors now decorated the marble floor of the living room. Vodka, whisky, tequila, fireballs, wine (of all shades), a shit tonne of soju, beer, and anything Minhyuk could come up with was the alcoholic diet for the night. Kihyun learned tonight that Minhyuk was a ridiculous lightweight and by the first half shot his energy had skyrocketed to galactical levels and he was determined to get everyone waster – and he was halfway there. Changkyun and Jooheon were slumped in a lazy embrace on the couch, chuckling every so often at their boy’s antics. Kihyun was snug on Hyunwoo’s lap with the mafia boss nuzzling into the doctor’s pale neck peppering little kisses and licks every so often. Both of them were pretty buzzed, and Kihyun was starting to see the world in swirls, as a result, the young doctor was a bit of a giggling mess. Unsurprisingly, Hyungwon was a sleepy drunk, so he was currently leaning his full body weight on a tipsy Hoseok who was just forced to drink a whole jug of beer after losing one of Minhyuk’s made up games. 

“Hehehe yea? Well, I can make a mess out of you Wonnie,” Hoseok teases as he pulls Hyungwon into a sloppy kiss.

Hyungwon weakly pushes Hoseok off and pouts, “Not in front of everyone Seokie. I’m not a kinky slut like Minnie *hiccup*”

Minhyuk gasps in exaggerated offense, “Who’s the kinky slut? Definitely not me!”

“Hyung you are pretty slutty,” Jooheon confirms from behind. Minhyuk shoots him a glare and tries to fling a couch cushion into one of his boyfriend’s face.

“Shut up Honey, you have no right to join in this conversation. You love my ass. And you too Changkyunnie, nothing is coming out of your filthy mouth!” Minhyuk warns pointing an unsteady finger at the youngest. Changkyun raises his hands up in surrender despite not having said anything. Minhyuk continues, “BESIDES, I’m not the one who ordered a maid outfit to invite my boyfriends into bed.”

“hehehe Wonnie your ass was so cute that night can you wear it again hehehe,” Hoseok giggles kneading Hyungwon’s plump lumps.

Hyungwon tsks at Minhyuk’s jab, “Well at least I got the right type. Unlike Dr. Hammie here who got a whole curtain set.”

Kihyun gasps in horror and whips around to glare at Hyunwoo who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact, “YOU TOLD THEM?!”

“I… I told Hoseok…” Hyunwoo stutters.

“Then I told Wonnie, and Wonnie told Minnie, and Minnie told Honey, and Honey told Kyunnie, and now we’re telling you hehe,” Hoseok finished the chain of command for Kihyun.  
Kihyun downs two shots of vodka and huffs, “Well at least I didn’t have to rely on showing off my ass to get Hyunwoo to bed.”

“HAH Kihyun you ain’t got no ass to show,” Hyungwon snorts.

“I DO! Babe tell’em!” Kihyun protests.

Hyunwoo would take any chance to openly grope Kihyun: sober, drunk or high. With his large hands he felt Kihyun’s fleshy bottom. He delivers his verdict, “It’s cute.”

“HAHAHA He called your ass cute Kiki! CUTE HAHAHHA,” Minhyuk cackles as he collapses on his boyfriends’ laps. 

“What’s wrong with my ass being called cute?!!” Kihyun screams, chucking an unpopped kernel at a laughing Minhyuk. 

The former gymnast gets up and saunters to the middle of the crowd in response. He sticks his ass out into Kihyun’s face and slaps over his tight jeans, “An ass shouldn’t be cute. It should be SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY. If your ass is cute then Hyunwoo-hyung probably just wants to sing a lullaby to it and tuck it into bed.” 

“Fuck off,” Kihyun pushes away Minhyuk’s bum in annoyance. 

“Exactly Kihyun. A sexy ass is an ass to be eaten,” Hyungwon teases, joining Minhyuk in shaking their bums in Kihyun’s scowling expression. They always loved to team up against their same aged friend. 

“Shuuuuut uppppp. I’m sexy, aren’t I babe,” Kihyun whines, pushing the asses away and snuggling into Hyunwoo for comfort.

“Yes yes you are baby,” Hyunwoo comfort as he lightly pats Kihyun’s shoulder. 

“HYUNG! You can’t baby him forever! Kihyun needs to be a man! A sexy man!” Minhyuk nags as he yanks Kihyun out of Hyunwoo’s embrace. Kihyun whines a little as he feels the warmth of his man leaving him and his body being dragged away by a very determined Minhyuk.

“Minhyuk-ah! Where are you taking him?!!” Hyunwoo yells out as Minhyuk makes a quick break for the master bedroom at a surprising speed considering how drunk he was. 

With a bag in hand Minhyuk yells back, “It’s my early Christmas gift for you hyung! Just wait!”

In the master bedroom, Minhyuk throws Kihyun’s tipsy self onto the bed and begins rummaging through the bag he brought along. 

“*hiccup* Minhyuk *hiccup* I’m warning you *hiccup* if you try something funny with me *hiccup hiccup* Hyunwoo’s going to make sure your body is at the bottom of the East Sea.”

“Shut up you hamster I have no interest in your ass,” Minhyuk snaps back as he takes out what he was looking for with a mischievous glimmer. “Strip,” he commands.

Kihyun gasps and holds his hands up to protect his non-existent boobs like a cartoonish pin-up, “Minhyuk, I told you. I’m only for Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo only!”

“Ugh, I’m not trying to have sex with you I’m trying to help you have sex with Hyunwoo-hyung. Fucking idiot. Consider it an early Christmas gift. Now stop asking questions and put this costume on?”

“Hehehe costume? Am I gonna have cosplay sex with Hyunwoo again?” Kihyun giggles as he obediently takes off his shirt and pants. 

Minhyuk undresses the lean doctor and helps him don the costume, adding all the right laces and ribbons, “Oh it’s gonna be so much better this time.” With some final adjustments, Minhyuk give himself a mini applause and declared he was done.

Kihyun walked over to the full length mirror in the room and did a little twirl. “Damn my ass does look sexy in this,” he lets out a drunken giggle. 

“Thank me later,” Minhyuk leaves a little peck on Kihyun’s nose, poses him on the bed and zooms out to the living room to collect the other man for the night.

Once in the living room he does a dramatic bow at the crowd that was all staring back at him, “Nurse Yoo will see you know Hyunwoo-sshi.”

“What the fuck are you on about Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo chuckles as he lazily strolls over into his master bedroom where he assumed Kihyun was probably passed out from the alcohol and exhaustion.

Boy was he wrong.

\--- 

“What did Minhyuk do to you Ki… Oh my god,” Hyunwoo was stunned speechless as he closed the bedroom door behind him and took in the sight before him.

Kihyun was in a nurse outfit. Not just any nurse outfit, a sexy nurse outfit. Kihyun was seated on his knees with his calves bent next to him, he leaned back to support his body weight on his palms because of the awkward and frankly painful angle Minhyuk had left him in. Kihyun’s calves were decorated with thin white fishnets that back up to a bow right above his knees, and his body was barely covered by what looked like an impossibly short light blue “nurse dress” which barely started right under his pelvis and tapered in slightly at the waist. He had a red cross patched over his left breast and a little mock nurse hat perched atop his brown locks. 

“Baby… help… it hurts,” KIhyun whimpers from the numbness in his legs that were growing. 

Hyunwoo instantly snaps out of his stupor, he locks the door behind him and hurries over to Kihyun. He wraps his lover up in his muscle-y arms and lifts Kihyun up so he can unfold his legs from the uncomfortable position. What he didn’t expect was that before Hyunwoo could put him down, Kihyun quickly wraps his lefts around Hyunwoo’s waist and latches onto his lips with a sloppy kiss.

Hyunwoo can feel Kihyun’s bulge and he kisses back in a frenzied fervor. Fuck Kihyun was sexy.

Kihyun giggles into the kiss and pulls back. He giggles a little more when Hyunwoo tries to chase after his lips desperately. “Do you like it?” Kihyun whispers seductively “Is my ass sexy now?”

Hyunwoo brings his hands to support said ass and feels a familiar supple bottom. Fuck Kihyun was either in a thong or no underwear – Hyunwoo couldn’t decide which would kill him more. “Ki you’re always sexy to me, but yes I do like it very much.”

“Hehehhe Minhyuk said it was our Christmas gift, don’t you think you should unwrap it a little more?” Drunk Kihyun is a bold Kihyun, and Hyunwoo had no complaints. 

“Oh really now?” Hyunwoo quips as he lays Kihyun gently down into the mattress.

Once laid down onto the mattress like he was the more precious treasure in the world, Kihyun brings his hand up to nervously chew at his fingers. Slowly he spreads his legs little by little, inviting Hyunwoo to have a look. 

Following his lover’s movements, Hyunwoo kneels by the edge of the bed and peers under Kihyun’s skirt. Sometimes Hyunwoo hated Minhyuk for meddling in his and Kihyun’s sex life, but today he was infinitely grateful for his kinky teammate. Underneath KIhyun’s skirt, Hyunwoo was greeted by a barely there lace thong, that was only just able to contain Kihyun’s pulsing erection. Even without being touched, Kihyun was leaking precum soaking through the pristine white lace.

Carefully, Hyunwoo lifts up Kihyun’s skirt to get a better view of this obscene view, as he tries to take measured breaths and contain his own arousal. Gingerly, he nuzzles into Kihyun’s cock and gives it a light kiss.

Kihyun gasps, “Oh my god.”

Hyunwoo smirks and engulfs the lump of flesh encased in its lace casing in one gulp. Kihyun chokes out a loud gasp and his thighs unconsciously come together locking Hyunwoo’s head in place. With Kihyun’s penis in his mouth, Hyunwoo suckles and teases as his little lover writhes in pleasure, desperate for direct contact.

“Baby, baby, baby, stop I’m gonna burst,” Kihyun whines, as he bucks up into Hyunwoo’s mouth seeking more friction. 

Hyunwoo releases his boyfriend’s erection with a pop and climbs up to meet Kihyun’s eyes. He leans down for a sensual kiss, and Kihyun wraps his arms around his neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss. “Tonight I’m the doctor baby,” Hyunwoo groans out which sends shivers down Kihyun’s spine. 

Kihyun’s eyes glint with arousal and a teasing mischief. Using his the sole of his feet, Kihyun brushes over the taut bulge in Hyunwoo’s pants, “Will the doctor like to administer his shot then? With the biggest, longest, thickest needle.”

Hyunwoo snorts, aroused and amused, “Can Nurse Yoo handle it? It’s going to hurt?”

“I think I can take it. I’ve done it many times after all,” Kihyun playfully responds, lightly licking his fingers and bringing them down to his entrance to tease himself open.

Hyunwoo shuts his eyes and levels his breathing, he has to keep calm if he wants to keep this role-play going. “Where does Nurse Yoo want his shot?”

Kihyun chuckles and spreads his legs out wide. He shifts the thong to the side, revealing his hole which was now slightly more open from the teasing. He taps at the pink entrance and moans, “Right here, deep and hard. Make me scream Doctor Son.”

“Fuck Kihyun,” Hyunwoo couldn’t keep this up any longer. With an experienced hand, Hyunwoo reaches out to the nightstand and retrieves the lube. He drizzles a little on his fingers and quickly thrusts 3 fingers into Kihyun’s hold stretching him out a little more.

Kihyun gasps at the intrusion and squirms as his body gets used to the foreign option. In the meantime, with his free hand, Hyunwoo struggles out of his trousers and underwear. He drips more lube onto his throbbing erection and coats it thoroughly. Kihyun practically drools at this and teases, “I can’t wait for my shot Doctor Son. UGHHHH, it will feel so gooooood.” He whines as Hyunwoo presses onto his prostate.

Once Hyunwoo determined Kihyun was ready, he removed his fingers and quickly removed his shirt. He teats open the front of Kihyun’s dress revealing his lover’s pale torso that was heaving up and down from the arousal. He climbs on top of Kihyun and stares deeply into his lover’s eyes, “Are you ready Kihyun?”

Kihyun latches his arms and legs around Hyunwoo and whispers seductively, “Make sure I get all the shots I need to be on schedule doc.”

That was all Hyunwoo needed to push his cock quickly into Kihyun’s hole. Upon entrance Kihyun was already screaming, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hyunwoo AAAAAAHHHHHH Oh my god that feels so good. Hyunwoo AAAAAAAHHHHH. Move baby fill me up.”

Hyunwoo grunts as he begins pistoning into Kihyun fast and hard. Kihyun is moaning, panting, screaming, and groaning, “Fuck oh my god FUUUUUUCK AHHHHHH UGH UGH UGH MMMMMMMM Hyung oh my god baby FUUUUUUUUCK. Kiss me baby please kiss me.”

Hyunwoo complies and meet Kihyun’s lips while panting heavily. Their tongues dance and their salivas mix as it gets all over the sheets beneath them. Kihyun raises his legs up allowing Hyunwoo to push in deeper which sends both him and his lover to a sinful cloud nine. Kihyun pulls his head away silently screaming, eyes shut from the overwhelming sensations, and Hyunwoo moves his lips over to his lover’s pale neck making quick progress biting little blooms all over. Kihyun is going to hate him when the weekday comes around and those hickeys are impossible to cover, but he’ll deal with the consequences later. Right now what was important was chasing this orgasm which was getting dangerously close.

Kihyun’s entire body moves in time with Hyunwoo’s thrusts and he can feel his balls and cock straining against the lace panties. “Baby HUFFF HUUUUUF baby the ERGHHHH AH AH AH AH the panties AH they UGGGGGH hurt Hyunwoo.”

Without slowing down, Hyunwoo brings his hand down by Kihyun’s hip and tugs at the panties until they snap apart freeing Kihyun’s dick. These costumes were usually made of cheap materials anyway. Kihyun feels his hard-on brushing against Hyunwoo’s hard abs and the double stimulation is just too much. Without a warning, Kihyun spills out all over himself staining Hyunwoo’s and his abdomen. “Oh my god. Oh my god. OOOOOO AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH,” Kihyun sighs as he finds his release. 

Hyunwoo pounds into Kihyun a few more times and eventually he too finds his release, cumming deep into Kihyun. The sensation of being filled up sent shivers down his spine. 

Hyunwoo nearly collapses when the last of his orgasm squirts out of his penis, and he props himself up barely by the elbows above Kihyun. Observing his tired lover, Kihyun lets out a loving chuckle and brings his boyfriend into a light kiss, “Tired?”

“Overwhelmed,” Hyunwoo manages to pant out as an answer. 

Hyunwoo’s hot breath on his neck was causing Kihyun to get turned on all over again. As he feels his erection come back to life, he wiggles his hips to try and wake up the beast that was still inside him. Kihyun looks deep into Hyunwoo’s eyes and teases, “I think I’m due for a few more shots though Doctor Son.” Kihyun gyrates his hips, “What are the doctor’s orders?”

Hyunwoo chuckles at his drunken love’s bold antics, “We’ll make sure you are on schedule Nurse Yoo, and then maybe we can do a full body checkup, inside and out.”

Kihyun giggles as he pulls Hyunwoo into another kiss, “I would like that.”

For the rest of the night, the couple go on and on and on sometimes keeping up the whole Doctor-Nurse cosplay, sometimes just folding into fucking (literally) messes on their shared bed. God bless these thick walls because Kihyun and Hyunwoo were not quiet tonight, then again… they never were. By the time both lovers were completely spent dawn was starting to peek through, but the couple could care less. Kihyun snuggles into Hyunwoo’s broad chest, spent and satisfied, and Hyunwoo held him close feeling Kihyun’s warmth and breathing in his scent. It went unsaid but both men agreed that despite Minhyuk’s shenanigans he had a good idea or two sometimes: this being one of them. 

\---

The couple was finally awoken by a whining Minhyuk banging at their door. “If you two are done fucking can Kihyun make us some brunch?!! Honey and Kyunnie are hungry!!”

Hyunwoo groans at the noise. Kihyun was completely out, clearly exhausted from everything that happened. He slept peacefully by Hyunwoo and the mafia boss desperately did not want to leave his lover’s light embrace. But alas, Lee Minhyuk was a tenacious man, “FOOOOOOOOOOD!!!”

Hyunwoo slips on some sweatpants and a shirt. He swings the door open in annoyance and snaps (without menace) at Minhyuk, “SHUSH! Kihyun’s sleeping I’ll make you guys something, now let him sleep.”

“OOOO Doctor Son is making us brunch, nice,” Jooheon cheers. 

Hyunwoo whips his head to stare at the younger in horror. He glances at the rest of his members who were all looking anywhere except at Hyunwoo. Fuck, these apartment walls might not be that thick after all.

“Kihyun can never know this,” Hyunwoo growls at the men furiously nod all swearing upon their life to keep this reality a secret from their boss’s lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~
> 
> How did y'all like this? Minhyuk doesn't make a whole tonne of sense in this cause he is just drunk, which I think makes him extra funny. HAHAHAH I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it was fun to read for you guys. Happy end of the year and feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and REQUESTS!


End file.
